


Under Construction

by Alybalybee



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, One Shot, Yeah it got pretty adult in here so again - sex, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alybalybee/pseuds/Alybalybee
Summary: Chloe is working on a construction site when Max appears one day with a food delivery and catches her eye.  However, it's not only Chloe's eye she's caught and she ends up making a bet with her love-rival that might come back to bite her in the ass.





	Under Construction

Chloe’s arms ached as she worked and the sun relentlessly beat down on her. She glanced at her watch (a cracked and beaten old Casio her Dad had given her when she was young) and groaned at the fact that she still had fifty minutes until she could down tools for lunch. Construction wasn’t the worst job in the world, but on days like this it made carrying stacks of bricks up several flights of stairs just that much more back breaking.

Chloe rummaged around her work space, patting down her pockets and getting more and more infuriated, “Okay - who the fuck took my steel tape this time?”

Most of the workmen around the area kept their heads ducked down and ignored the question.

“If I find out who it is, I’m going to stick this spirit level so far up their-”

“Woah Price!” a UV clad figure with a white construction helmet appeared, “On the war path again?”

Chloe continued batting the spirit level against her hand as she replied, “Well, if you would keep your guys in check Warren I wouldn’t have to be. They get real handsy with my stuff.”

“Here,” Warren said, fishing some steel tape out of his pocket and tossing it to the blue haired girl, “you know section four is meant to be finished by this Friday right?” he asked whilst worriedly looking around him at the slow progress being made.

“It’ll get done - why don’t you carry on taking pictures on your iPad and reporting back to the big boys? Leave the actual construction to the professionals?”

Chloe heard some muffled laughter around her. Working in this environment she had learned the only way not to get trodden over by some of the dicks on site was to be an even bigger dick herself - which Chloe Price could definitely do.

“You know, you’re making me reconsider those free lunches,” he said with a smirk as he started walking away.

“And _you’re_ making me reconsider that three-sixty excavator I called in a favor for to get it on site by the weekend.”

“Okay okay you got me,” Warren said, holding his hands up in defense, “but Chloe, one thing? Can you put your safety glasses on? Please?”

Chloe’s face remained deadpan; her eyes locked with Warren as she brought one hand up and flicked the side of her glasses that were planted on the top of her head so they landed on the bridge of her nose.

“Thank you,” Warren called out before disappearing from view.

‘Twenty-three and I’m taking orders from that moron’ Chloe thought as she angrily pulled her glasses off, shoving them into her coverall pocket, ‘still - beats being in Arcadia that’s for sure.’

. . . . . .

“Max I honestly can’t thank you enough for this,” Kate gushed as she loaded sandwiches into the basket in front of her.

“It’s absolutely fine Kate. I guess it’s just bad luck that two of your staff came down with the flu during the same week I came to visit,” Max replied as she loaded a box of drinks onto the bottom of a trolley.

“I know I’m so disappointed, but I promise we will still have lots of fun after work. I just can’t afford to lose these clients.”

“I’m so proud of you for opening this cafe Kate, you’ve done so well.”

“Thank you,” Kate replied with a smile, “I love it here, even though it does get in the way of my social life sometimes.”

“Is that everything?” Max asked, looking at the trolley loaded with drinks and food.

“Yup, are you sure you don’t want me to drop it off? Your first drop is the construction site just down the road and they can be a little…crude.”

“If it’s between this and trying to remember how to use that till - I’ll take the lesser of two evils.”

Kate gave Max a quick hug, “Thank you, you’re my hero,” she handed the van keys to Max, “it’s just parked around the side, the site’s not far and they’ll let you in the front gate. Just take it to the red cabin on the right.”

Max nodded, and pushed the trolley outside into the sweltering heat to deliver the goods.

. . . . . .

Chloe was using her spirit level on her last section of brickwork when she glanced up and saw the van driving through the gate, “Tools down boys!” she called, rubbing her hands together and bounding down the steps.

“Finally!” she heard her co-worker Justin say as he followed closely behind her on the steps, “I wonder if that blonde girl’s delivering today?”

“I would gobble anything she was offering up to eat,” another co-worker sounded from behind them.

“Fucking gross dude, have some respect,” Chloe responded.

“Sorry I forgot there’s ladies present,” he responded.

“Where?” another worker called out and ducked as Chloe threw a tape measure at him.

. . . . . .

“Let me help you with that sweetheart,” the burly construction worker who was missing one too many teeth said as he pulled the box of drinks onto the table in front of them.

“Uh, thanks,” Max replied with a grimace. She knew Kate had warned her - but the leery looks and wolf whistles directed at her had been really un-nerving. But like Kate said, she really needed this client and it was only for a few days to help her out.

Max began unloading the sandwiches; they were nearly swept away immediately by the hungry workers as they jostled past each other grabbing drinks and snacks.

“Alright alright, out of the way motherfu - ah shit!” Chloe cried out as she collided with Max after pushing herself too vigorously to front of the pack.

“Ugh man are you cere…” Max started as she spun round, ready to launch a verbal attack against the foul mouthed buffoon who had carelessly collided with her, causing her to drop all the sandwiches she had stacked in her arms.

The sight of the woman in front of her stopped her in her tracks, all the words stuck in her throat as she took in the dirtied and sweaty appearance of the blue-haired girl in front of her.

The girl’s mouth formed into cocky smirk as her eyes shamelessly raked up Max - she looked at her like she had been starved for weeks and Max was an all you could eat buffet. Max’s inner feminist rattled away deep down inside of her, screaming at her to retaliate and not be drawn in by this gorgeous creature - but the other part of Max said, ‘Oh…but she’s really hot though.’

“Sorry beautiful,” Chloe said as she quickly ducked down to pick up the sandwiches, “nice buns,” she said with a wink.

Max was about to respond when Chloe waved a sandwich in her hand as if to say, ‘Problem? I was clearly talking about this,’ and Max scowled at the girl in response and grabbed the now empty basket.

She wanted to call the girl out - how dare she say such lewd remarks to her, “You know…” she started.

And then Chloe laughed and she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back and exposing more of that beautiful sculpted face…and Max was screwed. She grabbed the trolley and hurriedly rushed out the door.

“Price, you’re fucking unbelievable,” Justin said, shaking his head and chomping down on one of the sandwiches.

“Yeah that’s what your girlfriend said,” Chloe replied, grabbing one of the sandwiches as Justin flipped her the bird from across the table, “That girl was really cute though,” she said with a smile and she looked out of the window of the cabin and watched as Max got back in the van drove off.

“Hey did you guys check out the cute brunette? Ugh and did you actually leave anything good for a change?” Warren asked as he entered the cabin and scanned the table in front of him.

“Chloe already called dibs on her man,” Justin shouted through a mouthful of food.

“I’m pretty sure that girl was straight,” Warren said as he took a seat at the table.

“Don’t pretend to have any clue about women little man, she was definitely giving me the lusty eyes,” Chloe stated as she brushed some crumbs off of her overalls.

“Chloe, you think every girl is gay for you,” Warren replied whilst shooting her a withering look.

“Well that’s because they mostly are,” Chloe replied with a shrug, “That girl would definitely date me before she would go near you.”

“This sounds like a challenge!” one of the other workers shouted from across the table.

Chloe and Warren stared each other down until Warren spoke, “I’m game if you are?” he asked.

“Okay, you’re on,” Chloe replied, “what are the terms?”

“I ask her on a date tomorrow and you ask her on a date on Thursday, whoever she says yes to wins.”

“Wait, why do you get tomorrow?”

“Aww scared of the challenge?” Warren replied whilst making a pouting face in Chloe’s direction.

“Fine - I’ll let you get a head start, you’re gonna need it. So what do I win, other than a date with a hottie of course?”

“Fifty bucks?”

Chloe stuck out her hand to shake Warren’s, retracting just before they made contact, “Make it one hundred and we’ve got a deal.”

Warren and Chloe shook hands and various sounds of whoops and cheers emitted from the other workers around them.

. . . . . .

‘Okay, if she comes near me again, this time I will tell her,’ Max thought as she drove the van for the second day into the construction site, ‘I’ll say listen, uh…you - it’s not okay to just say lewd things and look at someone like they’re a piece of meat with those beautiful dreamy blue eyes…and that little quirk she did with her eyebrow and that really sexy smile,’ Max shook her head vigorously as she parked trying to block out her thoughts.

She leaned forward and looked out of the window of the truck and saw the girl in question leaning over the scaffolding with a grin like the Cheshire cat. She gave Max a quick wink before disappearing from view. Max took a deep breath before she got out of the truck.

“Okay Waldo,” Chloe shouted across to the boy who was looking nervous, much to Chloe’s delight, “You’re up.”

“Don’t call me that,” Warren said as he bounded down the steps towards Max’s van.

Max was trying to unload the trolley from the back of it when he approached, “Hey, can I give you a hand with that?”

“Uh, yeah actually, I think the wheel’s jammed,” Max said, pointing to the trolley, can you pull and I’ll push?”

“S-sure thing,” the boy stuttered and obliged, effectively freeing the trolley.

"So I’ve not seen you make the rounds before, are you new?”

“I’m just helping out Kate,” Max replied, “I’m Max,” she shook the boy’s hand, trying not to grimace too obviously at the contact with his sweaty palm.

“Warren, I’m the site manager here,” he boasted.

“That’s nice,” Max replied as she pushed the trolley to the cabin and Warren held the door open for her as they approached.

Max began unloading the sandwiches again, the space around them was vastly different to the day before - there was an unsettling silence in the room and the workers weren’t fighting for scraps like hungry pigeons. Thankfully, the blue haired girl from the day before was nowhere in sight.

‘Thankfully and also…bummer,” Max thought sadly, “I mean, only because I really wanted to let her have it.’

“So Max,” Warren continued as he helped by unloading the drinks, “are you from around here?”

“I’m just here visiting my friend until the end of the week.”

“Oh, well you’ll need someone to show you the sights, I mean Portland has a lot to offer. There are some really great restaurants here and I know most of the owners so we’ll be guaranteed a table.”

‘We?’ Max thought, pointedly avoiding Warren’s gaze.

“So what do you say? You want to go out for dinner? Maybe Thursday?”

“Oh…wow…uh,” Max glanced around and one of the construction workers who was blatantly staring at their exchange quickly looked away when she locked eyes with him, “Um…that’s really nice but I’m so busy seeing my friend that I don’t think I’ll have time.”

“Oh,” Warren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “That’s cool I mean you’re busy right? Well can I get your number in case you change your mind?”

“Uh, I forgot to take my phone with me on the trip, sorry,” Max lied as she hurriedly grabbed the empty trolley and rushed out of the door.

Warren stood with his shoulders slumped as he watched her leave, one of the construction workers approached and patted him on the shoulder, “Hard lines man.”

The rest of the workers suddenly erupted into laughter.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up,” Warren said his eyes searching the room, “Hey…where’s Price?”

. . . . . .

Max sat in the van squinting at the sign on the locked entrance gate. She could have sworn they had left it open when she drove in:

**IF GATE IS LOCKED - SOUND HORN TO ALERT GATESMAN**

Max sounded the horn and saw a flurry of blue in the small cabin next to the gate. She felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw the girl from the previous day saunter out of the cabin towards her, a peaked security hat flipped backwards on her head.

Her coveralls were hanging off her upper body, the arms of it tied around her waist and the white tank top she was wearing exposed a beautiful tattoo that Max hadn’t noticed the day before.

Max gulped audibly as she approached.

Chloe leaned over Max’s open passenger window, “Gotta just do a quick security check Miss, make sure you’re not smuggling scrap out of here or something.”

“Are you kidding me?” Max huffed as she frowned at the blue-haired girl.

Chloe chuckled as she took out a notepad and pulled a pen from behind her ear, “Okay so what have we got here?” she started as she began scribbling on her notepad, “A trolley, two empty baskets," she said as she walked around to the back of the van and then came back to lean over Max's open window, "and one really cute brunette who is dying to give me her number.”

Max rolled her eyes and scolded herself for the smile that crept across her lips.

“I’m Chloe,” the blue haired girl said, sticking her hand through the window, “Full time bricklayer, part-time asshole.”

“Are you sure you have that the right way around?” Max replied and Chloe retracted her hand.

“Ouch, okay you got me,” Chloe said, “and now that you’ve wounded me - you know what would make me feel better?”

Max chuckled, “I’m not giving you my number, I don’t even know you.”

“But I was blinded by your beauty, I’m gonna need your name and number purely for insurance purposes.”

If it was possible, Max felt like her eyes rolled all the way to the back of her skull.

“That one was terrible, I’ll give you that,” Chloe said, backing away from the van, “never let it be said that I can’t take a hint. I’ll let you get on your merry way,” she said as she patted the roof of the van and went to unlock the gate.

Max saw something flash across Chloe’s face, it was one minute moment of vulnerability that caused an ache in her chest.

‘No Max, she’s clearly a player, she’s probably got a million girls on the side,’ Max thought as she watched Chloe walk over to the gate and bend down to pull the lock from the ground, ‘Oh…but that butt though.’

Max attempted to keep her resolve, avoiding eye contact with Chloe as she drove through the gate and stopped at the end of the entrance, looking on the busy road for a moment to pull out. She glanced up in the rear view mirror and saw Chloe, leaning against the open gate with an overly dramatic forlorn look on her face, watching her leave. Max sighed and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sounded the horn.

Chloe ran over and Max wound down her window, shoving the paper into the girl’s hands. Chloe grinned and gave Max a trigger finger and a wink before running back into the site. She composed herself before opening the cabin door where all the other workers were devouring their lunch.

“So Warren, how’d it go?” she asked as she idly wandered over to the stack of sandwiches.

“He totally blew it Chloe, it’s all on you now,” Justin replied and Warren shot him a look.

“She’s just really busy, she’s visiting her friend for the week and I mean, she didn’t even take her phone with her.”

Chloe let out a laugh, “Oh, that’s funny.”

Warren quirked an eyebrow at her as the blue-haired girl approached him.

“I guess there was no point in her giving me this then,” she said as she produced the paper with the girl’s number and name scribbled on it. Chloe turned the paper around to inspect it, “Max huh? Cute name,” she said as she grabbed a sandwich off the dining table.

Various whoops and cheers echoed around the cabin, “Oh big whoop you got her number - the bet was to get a date,” Warren said.

“Just give me time,” Chloe replied as she chewed her sandwich and planted her feet on the table in front of her.

. . . . . .

 **Chloe** \- So Max, what made you change your mind? It was the puppy dog eyes wasn’t it?

 **Max** \- Well it definitely wasn’t the cheesy pick-up lines

 **Chloe** \- Yeah I was feeling a little off today

 **Chloe** \- But you definitely turned me on

 **Max** \- Please stop

 **Chloe** \- Okay okay, I’ll stop

 **Chloe** \- Max

 **Chloe** \- MAX

 **Chloe** \- MAX!!

 **Max** \- What?!

 **Chloe** \- If you were a tropical fruit, you’d be a Fine-apple!

Max laughed out loud at the message as she sat next to Kate.

“What’s so funny?” Kate asked, offering some popcorn to the brunette next to her.

“Nothing,” Max replied, putting her phone back in her pocket and taking a handful of popcorn, “Hey Kate? You know that construction site I do one of the rounds on?”

Kate nodded, her eyes still focussed on the television as Max continued, “Well, did you ever speak to a girl there called Chloe?”

Kate’s face lit up, “Chloe? Yeah - isn’t she nice? She really helped me out with some of those guys on site, they can be really vulgar.”

“She…helped you out?”

“Oh yeah, they used to shout all this disgusting stuff and then she stepped in one day and it just - stopped.”

“Huh,” Max said, her brow furrowing in confusion. She had figured the cheesy pick-up line Chloe was the same for every girl who happened to step on site. Max felt a little bit better knowing that Chloe wasn’t just interested in her because she had a pulse.

Max’s phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket, motioning to Kate that she was going in the other room to take the call.

“Victoria, what’s up?”

“Max - you need to sleep with this girl.”

“What?!”

“The girl you’ve been messaging me about. Jesus Max how many have you got there in Portland?”

“I don’t have loads of…wait, am I on speakerphone?”

“I’m in the car with Dana.”

“Hi Max,” Dana shouted from the passenger seat.

Max squeezed the bridge of her nose in annoyance, “Victoria, I can’t just…sleep with her.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because…”

“Max, I was your roommate last semester, the only thing getting bodily contact from you was that fucking ugly ass teddy bear - which by the way, you’re in the honors program now, throw the damn thing out.”

“You keep Captain out of this, he’s an innocent bystander.”

“Don’t change the subject. You’re twenty two for fuck sake, live a little.”

“But I…”

“Gotta go - tunnel.”

. . . . . .

Max was unloading the van the next day at the construction site, having spent a good few minutes checking her appearance in the mirror. She heard Chloe approaching before she saw her, “Max! Max!”

Chloe was limping and her face was contorted in pain as she approached, “Chloe what’s wrong?” Max asked with a genuine look of concern on her face.

Chloe leaned on the door, rubbing her knee and then wincing at the contact, “Shit, you got a first aid kit in there?”

Max hurriedly looked around the back of the van, “No I don’t think so? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I need a plaster for my knee. You see, I scraped it falling for you,” Chloe replied, her body immediately straightening up as she leaned against the van door with a shit eating grin.

Max groaned, “Oh my god, you’re awful.”

“Awfully into you.”

Max tried not to laugh, “Ugh Chloe please stop with the pick-up lines, what do you want?”

Chloe pushed past Max and pulled the trolley out, “Go out with me.”

Max stood watching the girl pull the trolley out and head towards the cabin; she hurriedly moved to catch up with Chloe who was gaining some distance between them. Again the cabin was eerily quiet and Max had the feeling that everyone in the room was making a conscious effort to pretend they weren’t listening in.

“What?” Max asked as she began helping Chloe unload the items.

“Go out with me,” Chloe repeated and stopped her movements to lock eyes with the girl, “tonight?”

Max took her time emptying the sandwiches; she could feel Chloe’s eyes watching her, waiting for a response. She took the empty baskets and loaded them in the trolley and left, Chloe followed closely behind.

Chloe waited while the girl loaded up the van and shut the back doors. Max sighed and turned around, jumping slightly as she came in closer contact with Chloe than she expected as the girl was now leaning one arm on the van door and Max was now inches away from her face.

“Okay,” Max said, “pick me up at eight, I’ll text you the address,” she said and she could see Chloe try and maintain her cool demeanor as she pushed herself off the van and walked backwards towards the cabin.

“You won’t regret it Max,” Chloe shouted over to Max just before she got into the drivers seat.

When Chloe returned to the cabin she was met with a sea of eyes staring at her expectantly and she shrugged, “I’m picking her up at eight.”

Again the cabin echoed with the sounds of whoops and a few shouts of ‘Way to go Price’, Chloe couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she sat at the dining table.

Warren walked over sullenly and handed her some bills, “I guess this is yours.”

Chloe looked confused for a second and then it dawned on her, “Oh, yeah…I forgot,” Chloe said as she shoved the money in her overall pocket.

“Yeah, sure you did,” Warren huffed as he walked away sulkily.

Taking the money from Warren caused a wave of guilt to pass through Chloe and for the first time since she started at the site, she couldn’t finish her lunch.

. . . . . .

“Are you sure you don’t mind Kate? Because I can just cancel…I should cancel.”

Kate laughed at her flustered friend, “Max, its fine - go and have fun okay?”

Max let out a deep calming breath, “Okay,” her panic returned when she heard a knock on the door, “are you sure?”

Kate laughed and went to answer the door, “Hi Chloe.”

“Kate?! Wow, small world…wait - I’m at the right place right?”

Kate nodded, “Yup, Max is just coming,” Kate said and sent a pointed look to her friend who was standing in the living room with her hands twisting around nervously in front of her.

Max broke her hands apart and smoothed her dress down before she stepped into the doorway.

If Chloe in her work-overalls led her to throw all common sense out of the window, then Chloe standing in some ripped jeans, a white button up shirt and a blazer made her throw all her common sense out of the building, the city, the whole frickin’ universe.

“Hey,” Chloe said with what Max thought was a bashful smile, but she couldn’t see how that could be the case, this was Chloe after all.

Chloe cleared her throat, “Uh, you ready to go?”

“Yip,” Max let out in higher pitch than she was going for.

Max stepped out into the hallway and Chloe arched her arm, motioning for Max to take it. Max laughed and obliged, her heels making up for the height difference between the pair, “So where are you taking me?” she asked.

“Well I know this little bar, it’s pretty chilled and shouldn’t be too packed, that sound okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Max, you look really beautiful tonight.”

Max smiled at Chloe and the blue-hair girl asked, “What?”

“Nothing, I was just expecting something cheesier.”

“Well the nights still young.”

. . . . . .

The bar was on the basement level of the building and as Chloe accurately described it was pretty chilled. Max’s eyes wandered around the room, taking in the sight of the fairy lights strung across the walls and the candles that adorned the tables. Some indie music played softly in the background and from a combination of the two glasses of wine and the relaxed atmosphere, Max was feeling much calmer on the date.

Max couldn’t remember the last time she had been to a bar on date - heck she couldn’t remember the last time she was on a date. She laughed slightly at that thought and toyed with the rim of her glass.

“What?” Chloe asked from across the table, her gaze focussed intently on the girls face. She was applauding herself for this choice of location because if it was possible, Max looked even more beautiful when the light and shadows from the flame of the candle danced across her face.

“Nothing I,” Max started, taking a quick sip of her drink, “I was just thinking I can’t remember the last time I was on a date,” she admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“You said you’re from Seattle right?”

Max nodded and Chloe continued, “Well, I’m way hotter than any of those Seattle art-holes.”

Max locked eyes with Chloe, “Yeah you are,” she replied flirtatiously and saw Chloe gulp.

Max took another sip of her drink and continued, “So I’m curious, why did you ask me out?”

Chloe thought about confessing but knew that it would probably result in a drink in her face and Max storming out the door. Right about now, the last thing she wanted was for Max to be anywhere but sitting right in front of her, so she told her the half-truth.

“You’re cute,” she said with a shrug, “and pretty sexy when you gave me that pissed off look in the van.”

Max felt the heat rise to her cheeks but wasn’t sure if it was from the wine or from Chloe, “You’re pretty hard to stay pissed at.”

“Many people would disagree,” Chloe said, gesturing for the waitress, “another?” she asked and Max nodded. The waitress obliged and returned with another two drinks.

“So how long until you have to jet off back to Seattle?” Chloe asked.

“Sunday,” Max replied, “got about a week until classes start again.”

“Well I better make the most of you tonight then,” Chloe said and clinked her drink with Max’s, “So what are you studying?”

“I’m doing the Honors Arts program, my major’s photography.”

“That’s cool,” Chloe replied sincerely, “so you’re gonna be a famous photographer some day?”

“Oh I don’t know about that, but I’m gonna try my best. I actually won this contest a while back and seeing my work displayed was just like, the most amazing feeling in the world. To think that the photos I take can make other people feel all these different emotions, it’s just mind-blowing.”

Max noticed that Chloe was looking at her attentively with a lazy smile on her face as her head rested on her hand, “Sorry,” Max said, “I’m rambling.”

Chloe shook herself out of her trance, “No, I was listening, you’re really interesting Max.”

“You seem surprised,” Max responded with a smirk.

“Not really,” Chloe said, “I knew there was something about you when I met you.”

Max wanted to write it off as one of Chloe’s cheesy lines, but the look she was giving her, that look was all Max could focus on, everything else was background noise.

“So,” Max began, breaking the intense moment, “have you always been in Portland?”

“Nah, I moved here a few years back, I used to live in Arcadia.”

“Oh yeah, I thought about moving to study there at Blackwell Academy, they’ve got one of the best photography programs.”

“You mean we could have gone to school together? Damn, you could have met me under the bleachers,” Chloe said as she waggled her eyebrows.

“Well if that had been stated on the prospectus I absolutely would have gone,” Max said and Chloe laughed in response. “So how did you get into construction?”

“I wanted to move away and it was an easy way to make cash - turns out I’m pretty good at it. Some of the guys can be assholes but their barks worse than their bite.”

“Kate said you stood up for her?”

“I just told them to reel it in, I could see she was really uncomfortable with all the come-ons.”

“Oh so you just save your cheesy pick up lines for lucky ladies like me?”

Chloe shook her head, “No, lucky _lady_ like you.”

Chloe moved her hand from the bottle she was grasping and reached over to Max’s hand, testing the water by touching her fingers lightly to Max's knuckles. Max glanced down at the contact and smiled, turning her hand and taking Chloe’s in her own.

. . . . . .

As the two exited the bar around midnight, Chloe held her jacket up covering Max’s head from the rain as they walked along the road back towards Kate’s apartment.

“So,” Chloe started, “I had a really great time tonight Max.”

‘Too great,’ she thought, ‘Why does this chick have to go on Sunday?’

“Me too,” Max replied, she was bitterly disappointed when the last orders were called at the bar and they were forced to call it a night.

“So do you live close by here?” Max asked, “I don’t want to be taking you out of your way.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t let you walk home alone no matter what, but yeah I do. Actually we just passed my place.”

“Oh,” Max replied, she noticed her pace slowing and Chloe’s did too until they eventually came to a stop.

They both stood, Chloe still sheltering Max from the rain with her coat.

“Did you want to…” Chloe started.

“Yeah,” Max cut in and both girls spun around and began to walk towards Chloe’s apartment.

. . . . . .

Chloe threw her keys on the kitchen counter as she held the door open for Max. Max stepped in, shaking her hair slightly to remove some of the rain water. Chloe shook her jacket and hung it on the back of one of her dining chairs and gestured around the small apartment.

“So…this is my palace,” she said sarcastically.

“It’s nice,” Max said, stepping around the combined kitchen and living area. She spotted a guitar in the corner of the room, “Do you play?”

“Huh?” Chloe asked, her head poking out of the refrigerator as she pulled two beers from it, “Oh, yeah a little, you?”

“A little,” Max replied, taking the drink from Chloe and looking awkwardly around the room as she drank from it. Now that she had got this far, she wasn’t sure what to do next and she was kind of hoping Chloe would take the lead.

‘I should tell her the truth about the bet, she won’t be that pissed, right?’ Chloe thought as she took a large gulp from her beer, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and setting the bottle down on the dining table behind Max.

Max mirrored her actions and Chloe looked up to meet her gaze, “Max I…” she started, but Max was looking at her with nervous and pleading eyes as she chewed her bottom lip…and Chloe was screwed.

Chloe moved forward, cupping her hand on the brunettes cheek and running her thumb across it. She heard Max let out a shuddering breath at the contact and she moved her head forward slowly, brushing her lips lightly against Max’s. Max sighed and responded, parting her mouth slightly as the two girls moved their lips together. This soft tender kiss was making Chloe’s head spin, she was used to rough, sloppy, drunken kisses - nothing this gentle or meaningful.

Chloe moved her hand from the brunettes cheek to her waist and felt Max’s arms drape across her shoulders. Chloe pulled the smaller girls bottom lip in her mouth, scraping her teeth over it and was satisfied in the whimper that Max emitted in response. She moved her hand across to Max’s lower back and pulled the girl closer to her body before lightly brushing the tip of her tongue against Max’s. Max moaned at the contact and swept her tongue into Chloe’s mouth as her hands roamed over her back, stopping to cup her ass.

She could feel Chloe exhale through her mouth, as the lust and passion grew between them. She could hear their frantic breathing and quiet moans echoing around the room as she felt herself being backed up to sit on the dining table. Chloe pushed Max’s dress up and maneuvered herself so she was between her legs as Max ran her hands through her blue hair. Chloe moved her hands up Max’s back until they were on the back of Max’s head, her fingers entwined in Max’s hair as she tilted the brunettes head and moved her mouth towards Max’s neck.

Max gasped at the contact as she felt Chloe kiss, lick and bite her neck and she tightened her grip on the bluenette’s hair. The hand Max was leaning on slipped on the surface of the table and she knocked over the two beer bottles.

“Shit, sorry,” Max said breathlessly as she looked at the spilled liquid and moved off of the table.

Chloe glanced over at the bottles and shook her head as Max moved to clean up the mess. “Leave it,” she said as she pulled Max into a passionate kiss, she had much more important business to attend to - additional stains on the carpet was not a priority right now.

Chloe walked Max backwards into the living room as they continued passionately kissing and stopped just before the sofa. Max’s hands moved to the front of Chloe’s shirt, frantically pulling at the buttons while Chloe assisted, ripping the shirt off as quickly as she could and throwing it across the room. Chloe pulled up Max’s dress, gathering the bottom of it before breaking contact with Max’s lips to lift if over her head. As soon as it was out of the way they clashed lips again, Max’s hands going straight towards Chloe’s breasts, caressing them as she felt Chloe’s hard nipples press against her palms.

Chloe moaned at the touch and let out a breathy, “Fuck,” and then she kicked off her boots and started unbuckling her belt and undid her jeans, pushing them off her hips and kicking them off as fast as she could. She wrapped an arm around Max’s waist before guiding her to lie on the sofa.

Chloe positioned her thigh between Max’s legs and let out a throaty moan as she felt how wet Max was against her leg. She moved her mouth across Max’s jaw towards her ear, biting at the girl’s lobe as Max wrapped one leg around her. Chloe could feel Max’s heel digging in her back and it was an enjoyable pain that spurred the blue-haired girl on. As she kissed and nibbled at Max’s neck, down towards her collarbone she lifted the girl up slightly to unhook her bra, pulling it off the girl’s arms as swiftly as she could before disposing of her own bra.

She paused, looking down at the breathless girl under her as she felt ‘something’ stir inside of her…'something’ she couldn’t quite put her finger on, a feeling that she had pushed so far down that she couldn’t even name it.

Max pulled her back into a kiss, effectively distracting Chloe from her thoughts. Chloe's left hand tangled in the brunettes hair as her right hand ran up her thigh, stopping just at the cotton of Max’s underwear. Max made a noise of discontent when Chloe stopped her motions and Chloe chuckled into the girls mouth before running her thumb over the soaking wet cotton and brushing the girl’s swollen clit. Max gasped and arched her back and Chloe took the movement as an opportunity to pull the girls’ underwear down, Max kicked it off along with her forgotten shoes which made a loud thud causing the girl to giggle.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Chloe said, kissing the girl again and running her hand back up the girl’s thigh again and continuing her agonizingly slow motions against Max’s clit.

Max’s eyes flew open at the contact and she moved her head to Chloe’s shoulder, biting down as Chloe continued to run small circles around the bundle of nerves. She dipped one finger lower, revelling in how wet Max was, and gently slid one finger inside her, letting Max adjust to the motion before adding a second finger.

“Fu-ck,” Max stuttered out, her head still buried in Chloe’s shoulder, her nails digging into Chloe’s back.

Chloe moaned at the expletive and at the feeling of Max tightening around her fingers. She nudged one of Max’s legs with her shoulder until the girl’s leg was resting on it and she began to increase her pace, her fingers circling deep inside Max as she brushed her fingers continuously over the girls G-spot.

Max couldn’t think or feel anything at this moment, her hands moved wildly around Chloe’s back as various swear words escaped her lips. She felt Chloe’s pace grow faster and harder and she looked up to lock eyes with the blue-haired girl before their lips clashed together. Max tried to focus on kissing Chloe but her brain couldn’t function and she could feel the smile on Chloe’s lips as Max moaned into her mouth.

Max could feel her legs trembling and she felt Chloe’s mouth move away from her own and towards her breasts as she started sucking and biting at one of her nipples. Max moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensation and reached her arms behind her to dig her fingers into the arm rest above her head. Chloe reveled in the sight of Max, glistening with sweat and gripping tightly to the sofa. She felt Max tighten around her fingers before her whole body shuddered and eventually went limp.

Chloe kissed her way up Max’s body as she moved to lie on top of her. She pulled the girls hands away which were now tightly clasped over her face and chuckled at the shocked expression that lay beneath them.

Chloe kissed the girls cheek and ran her hand down the girls side, “You okay?” she asked.

Max opened her mouth to speak a few times, and then swallowed and cleared her throat, “Mm-hmm,” was the best she could muster.

Chloe laughed and kissed the girls shoulder, “Sure?” she asked before she gave her shoulder a playful bite.

Max finally moved her face to look at Chloe and she tucked some loose strands of blue hair behind the girls ear, “That was amazing.”

“Fuck yeah it was,” Chloe said as she gave Max a swift kiss, “you um…tuckered out now?” she asked with a cheeky smile as she ran her fingers across Max’s torso.

“Oh no I’m not done with you yet,” Max said and pushed herself forward to kiss Chloe, knocking them both off of the sofa.

Both girls laughed as they landed on the floor, Max was effectively cushioned from the fall by Chloe’s body, “Ow! You trying to hurt me?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

Max kissed her way down Chloe’s body and looked up at her through her tousled hair, “Hmm something like that.”

Chloe swallowed audibly as she watched the girl move lower down her body. Max hooked her thumbs in Chloe's underwear and pulled it down as she moved, eventually stopping with her head between Chloe's legs. With one hand, Chloe grasped the leg of the coffee table next to her as she felt Max’s tongue sweep across her clit.

“Fuck Max,” she moaned out and when she looked down the sultry look Max was giving her whilst she caressed Chloe with her tongue it nearly pushed her over the edge. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away, letting her head rest on the floor beneath her as Max continued her motions.

She felt one of Max’s hands run up her legs, towards her stomach and then across one of her breasts as she teased one of Chloe’s nipples. Max’s other hand moved to her entrance and Chloe bit the back of her hand to stifle a moan as she felt Max move inside her. The combination of Max’s tongue and her fingers was driving Chloe crazy and her leg began to tremble as she neared her climax. Max noticed the tremble and quickened the pace of her tongue and her fingers until she felt Chloe begin to shudder and felt the girl tightly grab the back of her hair, holding her in place until her body eventually stopped quaking.

Max kissed the girl’s inner thighs as she moved her mouth away and crawled her way back up Chloe’s body, lying next to her on the carpet as Chloe tried to catch her breath.

“Fuck,” Chloe said when the ability of speech had returned to her.

“Well,” Max began, “this was unexpected.”

Chloe rolled onto her side to face Max, “But totally fucking awesome right?”

Max laughed, “Yes it was,” Max replied and saw Chloe stifle a yawn. She glanced at the time on Chloe’s watch, “I guess I should go then?”

Chloe frowned and Max continued, “I mean you’ve got to get up for work in like, what, five hours?”

A wicked grin crossed Chloe’s face as she wrapped a hand around the girls waist and pulled her closer, “Sounds to me like plenty of time for more of this,” she said as she kissed Max again.

. . . . . .

Chloe patted one of her cheeks in an attempt to wake herself up as she slid into her coveralls.

Max was watching her as she got ready and laughed, “You gonna be okay today with like three hours sleep in you?”

Chloe moved across to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist, “It was worth it.”

Max sighed happily and kissed Chloe, her lips were pleasantly bruised from her night of passion, “I can’t believe I have to leave on Sunday,” she said sadly.

Chloe felt a pit of sadness in her stomach; she had been trying to block that knowledge from her mind ever since she had woke up and saw the brunette cuddled in closely next to her on the bed, “Yeah it’s pretty fucking shitty.”

Max nodded and Chloe moved away to grab her car keys, “I’ll drop you off at Kate’s,” she stated.

“I can walk it’s not that far, I think I can cope with the walk of shame.”

“You mean the stride of pride?” Chloe replied, “Maybe I just want to get in as much time with you as I can,” Chloe said as she ran her fingers under one of the straps of Max’s dress before lowering it and kissing Max’s bare shoulder.

“Mmm I don’t think we have enough time for that,” Max said.

Chloe sighed and reluctantly moved away before taking the girls hand, leading her out of the apartment towards her car. Once inside, she felt Max move her hand over and rest it on Chloe’s knee and she placed her own hand on top of it in response, sliding her fingers in-between Max’s. Chloe was trying to process all these feelings she had around Max. Every little bit of contact, every look, every laugh or smile the girl made lit her up inside in a way she wasn’t accustomed to.

“Hey Max?” Chloe asked with a frown on her face.

“Hey Chloe,” Max responded with a chuckle.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, “Never-mind.”

“Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think…we could see each other again?”

Chloe turned her head to face the girl and Max’s heart warmed at the excited smile she saw on the girls face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Max responded and squeezed Chloe’s hand.

“Cus I was thinking, I could visit you on a weekend, or you could visit me and you know you finish school in a few months and who knows where I’ll be after this job and…”

‘Shit,’ Chloe thought, ‘Too much Price…waaaaay too much. U-Haul or what?’

Max tried not to laugh as she saw Chloe internally kicking herself and decided not to tease her.

“Sounds like a plan,” Max said and was pleased to see Chloe’s grin immediately return to her face.

. . . . . .

Chloe was practically giddy as lunchtime came around and the van pulled into view on the construction site. She raced down the steps to greet the brunette and pulled Max into a swift kiss as she stepped out of the vehicle, gaining a symphony of wolf whistles from the other construction workers who she responded to by flipping them off behind her head.

Max pulled away breathlessly, “You're not gonna get in trouble for that?”

“Nah, they love me here. Besides, you’re worth it,“ Chloe said, running her hands down Max’s side to rest on her hips.

“Well I’m running late because somebody kept me up all night,” Max said as she reluctantly pulled Chloe’s hands away and made her way to the back of the van.

Chloe followed closely behind, “And what lucky bastard was that?”

Max grabbed the front of Chloe’s overalls and pulled her into a quick kiss, “If you didn’t guess from me screaming your name last night - it was you.”

Chloe let out a playful growl and pushed herself closer to Max.

“Price - this is a building site not a schoolyard,” Warren shouted over as he made his way to the cabin, glaring at the blue haired girl.

“Uh-oh, I got you in trouble,” Max said, biting her lip worriedly.

“Nah he’s just pissed because he lost…uh, his wallet,” Chloe lied.

“Oh,” Max said and followed Chloe who was pushing Max’s trolley towards the cabin, “that’s a shame.”

Chloe helped Max unload the sandwiches and the drinks and gave her a sad smile as she watched the brunette pull the trolley away to leave. Chloe tried to follow her but Max stopped her, “No - stay, eat,” Max commanded, “I really need to move my butt and I feel like you might be a distraction.”

“Your butts a distraction,” Chloe replied with a smirk.

Max laughed and ran her hand down Chloe’s arm, giving her hand a quick squeeze before she exited the cabin.

“So Price, guess we don’t need to ask how last night went?” Justin asked from behind her

Chloe shrugged, “It was nice, she’s really cool,” she said as she made her way over to take a seat at the table.

“Yeah but did you…you know,” one of the construction workers asked as he made a scissoring gesture.

“The fuck dude - seriously?” Chloe replied, ignoring the question.

One of the other construction workers grunted, “Fuck if you mounted that I’m frigging jealous. She comes across all shy and quiet but I bet she’s really dirty if you get her between the sheets.”

Chloe stood up and shot the guy a look that could kill, “Watch your fucking mouth.”

“Oooh,” Warren said, sauntering over to Chloe, “Is someone in wuv?”

“Fuck off,” Chloe said as she felt her anger rising inside her. She turned her back on the boy, staring intently at the sandwiches on the table in front of her as she tried to control her temper.

“What’s the matter Price?” Warren goaded, “You won the bet, you got her to go on the date with you, you got your hundred bucks - you should be happy.”

“That’s not,” Chloe started and spun around, pointing her finger in Warren’s face but she felt her blood run cold when she saw Max was standing in the doorway.

Warren glanced over at Max and then back to Chloe with a smug smile on his face, “Whoops.”

“Max,” Chloe started.

“I forgot my b-basket,” Max stuttered and she noticed all eyes in the room were on her, “It doesn’t matter,” she said before she ran out of the door and towards her van.

Chloe bolted out of the door after her, “Max, wait – please!” she grabbed the girls arm and pulled her back before she could get into the driver seat.

Max was crying. The sight of it broke Chloe’s heart and she wanted to step out of her body and punch herself in the face.

“Why?” was all Max could ask, “Why would you do that to me?”

“Max, it’s not what it sounds like okay?”

“Why did you pretend you wanted to see me again?”

“I wasn’t pretending! Max, I really fucking like you,” Chloe said, moving her hands forward towards the girls waist but Max quickly shoved them off.

“Was this a bet?” she asked firmly.

Chloe bit her lip and then let out a shaky breath before she replied, “It started as that but-”

Max didn’t let her finish, she quickly jumped into the driver’s seat of the van and drove off as quickly as she could.

. . . . . .

 **Chloe** \- Max please let me explain

 **Chloe** \- Max I’m so sorry, I meant what I said, I want to see you again

 **Chloe** \- I’m sorry, I should have told you, I fucked up

 **Chloe** \- Max please talk to me

Chloe checked her phone as she made her way to her car at the end of the day and felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she noticed she still had no reply from Max.

Warren tried to stop her on the way out, “Chloe I’m sorry, I was an asshole.”

“Fuck off,” Chloe said, avoiding the boy’s gaze and getting in her car, heading towards the cafe, hoping that it was still open and Max was there.

The Closed sign on the door dashed all her hopes and she ran her hands through her hair, grasping the ends of it and pulling slightly.

“Fuck, I’m such a fuck-up!” she said out-loud and got a few confused looks from passers-by.

She looked down the street towards Kate’s apartment and broke into a run, maybe Max was still there?

She knocked on the door, anxiously hoping that Max would answer but another one of her hopes were dashed as the door was pulled open only to the latch and she saw Kate’s angry eyes looking at her.

“What do you want?”

“Kate please, is Max here? I need to talk to her,” Chloe begged.

“She’s not here.”

“Kate I know I fucked up, badly, but please just let me talk to her.”

The door slammed shut and she heard the latch move.

Kate pulled the door open and gestured around the room, “She’s not here, she left.”

“She left?”

 _“_ Yes. I wonder why that could be _Chloe_?”

“When?”

“She got a flight this afternoon; she came back after the run at your work and filled me in on what happened. She pretty much wanted to get back home as soon as possible.”

Chloe hung her head low and tried to hold back tears as she replied, “I’m sorry.”

“Well, if that’s all,” Kate replied and slammed the door shut.

Chloe wandered back to her car, balling her hands into fists and using them to angrily shove the tears out of her eyes. She leaned against the car door and pulled out a much-needed cigarette. She stared at the phone in her hand, her thumb hovering over the call button under Max’s name.

She took a deep breath and pressed it down and wasn’t surprised when she reached her machine.

“Max, I’m so fucking sorry. I made a stupid childish bet over who could get you on a date and I’m a fucking asshole for not telling you. I wish I could say I regret it - and I do, the bet part anyway, but meeting you has been one of the most fucking fantastic things that has happened to me in…well I don’t even know okay? I know you hardly know me but, and this is going to sound cheesy as fuck, it feels like this is…destined?” Chloe sighed as she tried to maintain her composure, “Please, please, just call me okay and I can explain everything and-”

Chloe huffed angrily as the machine cut her off. She stomped out the cigarette butt on the ground and made her way back to Kate’s door with new found determination.

Kate pulled the door open before Chloe could batter it off the hinges with her knocking, “Chloe?! What…”

“Kate, I know you hate me but you have to hear me out, please?”

“I don’t think I’m the one who needs to hear you out,” Kate said, her arms folded across her chest.

“I fucked up okay, I hurt your friend and I’m so sorry, but I’m getting in that car tonight and I’m driving to Seattle and I will go to every fucking dorm in that city until I find her and tell her that in person.”

“You’re gonna drive for four hours to Seattle, right now?” Kate replied dubiously.

Chloe nodded, “I really like her okay. Fuck, I might even love her for all I know. I don’t know what this is, I just know that I feel it and I think she feels it too. I can make this right.”

Kate still looked dubious but Chloe could see her resolve was softening as she continued, “I only just met her, I know, but I would do anything not to see her upset like that again and I’ll do anything to make it up to her.”

“I’m not telling you where she lives,” Kate replied, gauging where the conversation was going.

Chloe sighed, “It’s okay, there can’t be that many dorms in Seattle right?”

Kate let out a short laugh.

“Right?” Chloe repeated hopefully.

“Chloe, I’m not telling you anything-”

“Yeah okay I get it,” Chloe cut-in and started to leave.

“You’re not listening,” Kate said, stopping the girl in her tracks, “I’m not telling you anything - I am definitely not telling you that she’s in the Cromwell dorms and I am for sure not telling you that she already messaged me to let me know she was there safely.”

A huge smile spread across Chloe’s face as she replied, “Thank you Kate,” before running off down the corridor.

“I didn’t do anything!” Kate shouted after her, “Oh, and you owe me a sandwich basket!”

. . . . . .

Max replayed Chloe’s message for the third time, she couldn’t deny that the girl sounded desperate and genuine. Her resolve wavered and she hit the call button, sighing as her call was directed straight to Chloe’s voicemail. She threw the phone down on the bed as she heard a knock at her door.

“Hey bitch,” Victoria said from the doorway and then attempted a softer demeanor as she asked “you okay?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks Victoria,” Max replied sadly.

“I’m going to the drive thru with Dana, you want anything?”

“Is it not a little late for a trip to the drive thru?” Max asked with a laugh.

“I’ve been fasting all day with this new diet and I’m fucking starving,” Victoria replied.

“I’m okay, but thank you,” Max replied and shut the door behind her.

Max settled on the bed before she heard a knock again. Sighing, she pulled herself up and opened it.

“Honestly I don’t want any…”

Max blinked a few times at sight of Chloe standing sheepishly in the doorway.

“…thing.”

“Hi,” Chloe said and then she chewed her bottom lip nervously, her eyes flickering between the doorframe and Max’s face.

“What…how? What?” Max asked and then closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to focus her thoughts, “How did you get here?”

“Drove,” Chloe replied as she ran her thumb absentmindedly up the door frame.

“You drove for four hours?”

“Yup.”

Max adjusted her gaze, taking in the fact that Chloe was still in her coveralls, “After work?”

“I wanted to apologize to your face and tell you that I’m an asshole,” Chloe replied, her stance had shifted and she was staring down at the ground as she fiddled nervously with one of the buttons on her coveralls.

“So you drove for four hours?”

“Yup.”

“After work?”

“Yup.”

“To say you’re sorry?”

“And that I’m an asshole.”

Max laughed a little and Chloe raised her head to meet her eyes, “and that you’re an asshole,” Max repeated.

“And that…I really like you Max,” Chloe said and a small hopeful smile graced her lips, “Really, really like you.”

And there it was again - that flash of vulnerability that tugged at Max’s heart strings.

Max sighed, her resolve effectively crumbling around her as she grabbed the front of Chloe’s coveralls, “Come here - you’ve got a lot of making up to do,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Yes ma’am,” Chloe replied eagerly as she was pulled into the room and she kicked the door shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...yeah - this happened. I literally just thought it up and had the urge to get it written out immediately. I have never done a one-shot before and if you hate it, it's fine it's a one-shot, you never have to see it again...in all seriousness I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I've (unfortunately) worked on a construction site so believe me when I say - yes they do talk to each other like this and yes they do down tools for lunch. The amount of times I got called sweetheart, princess and even petal...yeah my inner feminist was definitely rattling like Max's. But I am sure not all construction sites are like that so please don't take any offense at my interpretation/experience.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind me taking a little break from I like you a Whole Latte to write this and I hope it brought a smile to your face. I would be remiss if I didn't say that events over here in the UK have left me pretty damn fucking heart broken (along with all of us I would imagine) so I wanted to just be able to escape into Pricefield land and drum this up.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, leave me a wee (Scottish for small just FYI) comment or give me a kudos - it's always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Much love to you all, I will stop rambling now <3


End file.
